Black Mandragoras (Black Metal) Mandragora and Lord Of The Rings Cross
by Transilvaniac
Summary: Adams lief Changed as Adarkness swept over Danareling Black Metal


Mandragora fanfic: Black Mandragoras

Black mandragoras is a: madragora, Blackmetal,Lord of the rings, mech, scifi, shoujo, slice of life, sci fi crossover

CHAPTER 1: Transilvanian Hunger

It was a rainy and ssnowy day and it was wet and sad as it always was in danarling and it was snowing, danarling was a small town in Norway on the ouitskirts ov a transilvanian forest in Norway next to a fishing beach where there was dark coloured fish that the fisher men caught and they went out in the boat when it was storming and cold and grim, when adam nergal woke iup in his bed on a Saturday morning his room was decorated with metal band posters and images ov dark transilvanian forests he woke up adam slept in his day clothes so he didn't have to put on clothes but it was cold outside and grim as it always was in denarling so he put on a leather jacket with black metal patches and spikes the patches were underground black metal patches so he wore patches like butzum and darkthrone patches and Carpathian forest patches he walked out of his room with a dreary face that was grim and walked out into his bathroom where he then put on corpse paint like how fenriz out ov darkthrone wore his corpse paint. Looking grim he walked down his stairs ov his house and ate some burnt toast and black coffie and listened to the song by darkthrone transilvanian hunger and freezing moon by mayhem he walked out of his house and put an inverted cross necklace and a mjolnir jecklace ( a mjolnir necklace is a thros hammer necklace) he walked down the street it was dark and grim and raining and all the trees were dead and had no leaves on them and they were dark. Adam walked down the foot path on the cliff side were a beach was at the bottom of it as he was walking he bumped into Richard venom and mike. Ugh said adam. O my god I hate you so much adam nergal he snared. Watch it adan said mike. Adam was extremely furious he took out his pocket knife he took with him at all time s and lashed out at Richard like how fenriz did on the album cover a blaze in the northern sky. Richard dodged out of the way and out mike in his place adams knife impaled his skull mike died instantly. Adam removed his knife blood went all over his body he then lashed out at tichard going for the final kill Richard dodged out of the way and adam fell down the cliff and almost died he got knocked out.

CHAPTER 2: Death Crush

Adam woke up on a sad depressing shore staringout into the infernal sea he realised it was dark and remember what had happened he suddenly became both furious and satisfied as he remember what had happened ontop of the cliff he looked up and there was a girl he then realised whe was sitting on her lap and got up qwuickly WHO ARE YOU he screamed furiously, im catriona said catriona, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU adam went to pull out his knife to kill catriona but he couldn't find it he then saw that catrioana had a knife to his kneck adam didn't calm down bvbecause hed didn't care about if he died because he listenes to xasthur and striborg and leviathan the girl then realised this then catriona said calm down so he did and then he got up and saw that there was a cave with satanic and pagan and atheist symbols all around it .

CHAPTER 3 : Lawles darkness

Adam walked up to the cave and said come with me ato catriona ( btw catriona was wearing a mayhem shirt and she had a grim pendant and dark jeans ( not ripped posers ) and combat boots she was wearing a dissection hoodie and had long black hair and she has black corpse paint around her eyes ( if you cant get a good idea of what she looked like she was really fucking hot and she had massive tits and a good ass so adam was turned on so that's why he trusts her.). she followed him into the dark cave he found and adam found a black painted chandaleer with multiple candles in it he lit them all with his lighter that he used if he ever need to burn down a church like varg vikerness .

As he lit the cave there were burnt corpses everywhere catriona got scared and clung on to him he intantly got a boner as they walked deeper and deeper the light was gone and the dark slowly embraced his soul and then they found four coffins they got all of the coffins and walked out of the cave into the grim shore when they were on the shore catriona said to adam " come back to my place and we can examine these coffins… not that anyone cares she said there was an extremely depressed tone in her voice okay said adam they went back to her house.

CHAPTER 3: Umskiptar

- As they walked to catrionas house she held on to the side of his arm as they got to her house it was painted black and iot was grim they went inside and into catrionas room. Adam looked around her room there were posters such as burzum mayhem darkthrone marduk and gorgoroth this made atam very satisfied in catriona even more adam put the coffins on the bed and then " knock knock knock" catriona opened the door there was a really hot girl with red hair standing there she had a immortal shirt and was wearing a immortal shirt and had pyjama pants on because she wasn't planning to go out today she was just planning to stay home and listen to xasthur and windir all day. Adam and this female stared for about ten seconds at eachother . catriona then said yea this is my sister. Adam walked up to her and said hi my name is adam and she said hi my name is Lilith adam thought that she was very beautiful and was lucky to have met catriona so he could meet her adam like using luck because his mum that passesd away told him that luck is a tool of satan .

CHAPTER 5: Now diablolical

In catrionas room stood ADAM and Lilith and catriona they told Lilith about how adam killed mike and how they found the coffins lilith had an extremely horny look on her face she was looking at adam and was bitting her lip ( BTW she has a nose piercing.

Adam opened the coffins all the coffins were empty asides from one it only had ashes in it well that was gay said catriona. At least it was pretty grim said both adam and Lilith synchronized Lilith gasped and they looked at eachother and blushed catriona had a grim bloodthirsty look in her im going said afam bye said catriona Lilith said WAIT I need to go to the shop anyway ill come with you . sorry lillith said adam but I prefer to walk alone down a dark path next to ther transilfanian forest. Pleeeaaasssseee said Lilith fine sad adam well let me come to said catriona insisdetly ok said adam they began to walk out of the house but as they were walking down the stairs catriona fell and hurt herself all well said adam lets keep goingt so Lilith and adam were walking home.

CHAPTER 5: A dream of a dead sun

AN: Catriona fell when they were walking down the stairs and she hit her head so Lilith and adam left her on the ground and went togather and it was probably liliths trickery that mead catrionas fall down the stairs and hit her head on the ground so she got knocked out.}

As Lilith and atam weren't walking down the street they could hear the swauking ov Black crows on a tombstone and the sad cold dark grim forgotten wind howling sadly at their ears. Adam as always had a depressing grim look on his face and Lilith had a anxious face on her head. SUDDENLY THEY WERE APPROACHED BY A CLOAKED MAN AND ADAM DODGED OUT OF THE WAY AND THE MAN PULLED OUT A GUN AND SHOT AT THEM THEY SUDDENLY RAN AWAY AND THEN THE MAN DISSAPERED AND THEY WERE HIDING. Oh my god cowered Lilith. Its okay said adam they then kissed and adam took off all ov here clothes and she had a dimmu burgur tatto adam spat on the ground WHAT IS THIS im sorry adam I used to have dumu burger when I was like 15 ( SHE IS NOW 18 ) okay im sorry for yelling at you Lilith they kissed again and atam took all of his clothes off and they went into the Transilvanian forest and sex.

As they were walking home catriona was walking towards them WERE THE HELL WHERE YOU YOU FUCKING DESERTES WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THHERE.

sorry said adam its okay said catrioanas adam then walked home and went to sleep.\

CHAPTER 6: Welcume to hell

Adam wokeup he put his clothes on he was wearing a darkthrone shirt leather jacket jeans and some skating shoes he put on his thors hammer necklase also. He went oout side and didn't have breakfeast also it was a school day so he went to school but he didn't take anything to school asides from his knife that was like the one when varg vikerness got his picture taken by with and he had a knife and he had his hair over his face and it was really grim.]

Adam walked down to class for his first day of they year he was in year 15 because he got kept don lots and also catriona and Lilith were in the same grade as they were but he cant leave school because of a dark force beyond the void that calls him also Lilith and catrinao as they got to school ricard was there and he had a bludliust and wanted to kill everyone but he controlled himself because the dark master told him to wait as he walked into the school everyone stared at him because he was extremely dark and grim and gave off a dark evil vibe like what frost and ghaal did so everyone was scared of him. Adam walked into his class .

Hey count grimHypocricy666 said his friend nocturne dead who was out of mayhem ages a go but he died hey said adame back ( He called him grimHypocricy666 because that was his band name adam walked over to his desk it had dark symbols carved all over it because adam sat there and the desk was a bit burnt. The chair that adam sat in was sed to be cursed to eternity because when adam sat there it was so grim that everything was sad. It was even said that 13 young boys that came in the class after school simultanieously commited suicide because it was so grim that they couldn't take it that is why the class that asam was in was the most grim classroom in the entire school.

5 minutes later both catriona and ilith walked into thy class they both came and sat either side of adam and they moved their desk rite up to adams and said hi hey said adam. Adam nelt over and whispered in liliths ear DID YOU TELL CATRIONA THAT WE HAD SEX,HE SAID QUIETLY. NO SAID LILITH, OKAY THEN SAID ADAM HE TURNED TO FACE CATRIONA AND SAID IS YOUR FACE ALRIGHT SHE THEN AID YES AND ADAM TURNED BACK AROUND BECAUSE CLASS WAS ABOUT TO BEGIN. SUDDENLY THE DOOR SLOWLY OPENED AND IN WALKED THE LEAD SINGER OF CRADE OF FILTH DANNY FILTH. OMG SAID ADAM I FUCKING HATE THAT FAGGOT POSER I WANT TO KILL HIM THE SIGHT OF DANNY FILTH MADE ADAM EXTREMELY ANGRY. Suddenly the teacher walked in so the class went weven more silent than it was before. A cold wind went over the class and the dorr creaked open slowly the hole class went silent and all of the preps were shivering scared because they are bitch pussys. Slowly a dark figure walked in and stood in front of the class but then suddenly it turned out the dark figure was actually the grim bard of darkness gahhl out ov gorgoroth .

CHAPTER 7: I am not a human I am dreaming an when I die I will wake up.

Ghall stood in front of the class grim and cold giving off a dark aura. I am ghaal said ghaal he wrote his name in a dark tranilvanian black metal font on the black board I am you teacher. Suddenly a prep put up hs hand and said what will be learning toda… he was cut short ghall breathed in slowly than moved forwards his leather jacket creaked and he spoke. Silence said ghall we will be learning about history said ghall in a cold grimd dark transilvanian tone that made you bone chill and make you aware of how pathtic you are as a mortal compared to ghaal. He slowly walked out to the front of the class and stood there and stared out the window for about five minutes ( AN: BTW IT IS SNOWING AND RAINING AND DARK AND GRIM OUTSIDE) the class sat there silently making difficulty to look at ghall because he was so grim but no one looked away or looked at him in they eye because if you looke away completely he would look at you and you would suddenly get really depreesed and you would get to commit moved a little bit and put his hand up on the white board and started to write in a dark grim transilvanian font that was black. A prep put his hand up slowly looke at his hand for about 30 seconds silently before he said slowly yes?

Um my lord said the prep ahhh I cant really read the writing (AN: THE PREP COULDN'T READ THE DARK GRIM WRITING BECAUSE HE WAS A PREP) adam said I can read it fine ghaal looked over to adam but adam wasn't scared because he was black metal and grim ghaal looke at him and saw that he was black metal and gave gaze ov dark acceptance he then turned around and wrote and then the leson ended. As adam walked to lunch with Lilith and catriona and that guy that adams friends with they walked to the cafeteria and sat down and ate food. Suddenly Richard walked into the cafeteria and all the prep girls stared at him but all the normal people didn't he sat down with a prep frend ov his and stared at adam adam stared back hatefully as adam plotted his murderous plan.

Break time endeed so he walked out of the cafateeria and bumped into Richard Richard pushed adam into the wall and said something that would only upset posers and presps the adam pulled out his knife and killed Richard in the head and then stabbed him 45 time in the stomach and then cut off his head and put it in his backpack that he found in the cafeteria. Then everyone was shocked asides from black metal people and then the cops came and tried to arrest adam.

CHAPTER 8: The waters of ain

Adam walked outside and then saw the policie man he was looking down at his clipbord and he wore a black police costume with a pentagram sheriff badge and combat boots and had a massive knife and had short hair with a beerd. Adam walked up to him and he looked up. Suddenly adam noticed that the policeman was actually varg vikerness! Hi varg vikerness said adam and varg said hi my name is varg and I am black metal and I burned down a church. Hey varg said Lilith and catrioana varg said hi. Yes anyway adam did you kill that fagot poser Richard that like preps. Yes said adam.

Okay said varg and then he said o yea nada dam im moving nexto door to you. Okay said adam.

Lilith catriona and adam walked to the beach to have a picnic when they got there they put down a basket and they put up a volley ball net that hey used. Adam sat down but didn't bring swimmmers becayuse he didn't want to swim then suddenly catriona and Lilith started taking their clothes off adam was surprised but then he suddenly realised that they were just both wearing black bikinis instead THEIR TITS ARE FUCKING MASSIVE thought adam and then they sat down next to adam a cold silence happened and then they were like hey lets go for a swim okay said adam they then got their surf boards which had black and they surfed and then came back to shore they then said lets play bolly ball as they played volley ball. As they were walking up the stairs catriona slipped and fell. AHHHHHHHHHH said catriona as she fell down the cliff, adam saw in slow motion that catriona was falling looking at him and then she hit the ground. Catriona. Had . died… they gasped, shit Lilith said adam stared at the mutilated corpse that was once catrionas adam walked down the stairs and went up to catrionas. Hi said adam catriona was just alive hey said catriona there was blood everywhere adam began to speak no  
no its not the end  
forever you'll be in my arms  
I could never let you go  
my darling cold and blue  
I wonder are you dreaming still  
spread eagle blood removed  
I weave the sucking trocar  
beneath your bruising skin  
tonight I'll lay beside you darling in necromantic sin  
pinned to the bed sheets like a prized butterfly

Adam got up and catriona died.

CHAPTER 9: Freezing moon/ cursed in eternity ( Eronumis )

Since catriona died Lilith had been staying at adams house for the past 6 days where Lilith and adam had grim transilvanian sex every day and night. Suddenly eroneoumas knocked on the door adam and Lilith walked up to the door walked up to the door suddenly eruonamas stood at the door hi said uronamous hi said adam then euronamous said that I have been on a quest adam a quest because there are bad things coming to danarling. But then adam realised that eurmanas was actually dead and that he couldn't be trusted because earanamas had died by varg vikerness because he planeed to kill varg vikernes but varg was greater and killed euromanaous first. Then adam said no and got out of his knife and killed eronamous in the heart but then earonamous was actually a cosmic jewish zombie and then earanamous said that he was jesus 2013. And then he summoned his mystical powers but then suddenly varg vikerness came from a portal and killed earonamous and then adam and Lilith were glad that they were safe and then varg flew down and said well that was crazy and then adam and Lilith laughed and then varg vikerness flew off into space.

Chapter 10: craparathian forest/1398/darkthrone/burzum/portal/marduk

It was sunset and adam and Lilith sat on a couch whilst they watched horror movies then in the window their was a wet grim dark face and then suddenly the door broke down. IT WAS CATRIONA. Adam was startled. I thought you were dead said adam NO said catriona in an underworld grim dark voice . She then spoke I AM NOW A NAZGUL MORTAL and she then had a cloak and a cool sword but instead she was in a bikini and wore the witch kings hat. But she also had a tail and fox ears and then Lilith said why do you have that tails and fox ears said Lilith. NO WAY SAID ADAM ARE YOU A FURRY.

Yes said catriona in order to cum back to life I had to be a furry. Adam and Lilith looked at each other and the catriona went to attack and kill them because adam and Lilith had sex and catrionas was jealous at them. Suddenly adam dodged her attack and stabbed her in the back of the face. Suddenly adam and Lilith realised that they couldn't defeat catriona because she is a wring wraith or nazgul and the cant die unless the wring is destroid so they started to run but then suddenly catrioan caught up and they thought they were going to die but then all of a sudden everything got extremely cold and catriona got really scary and ran off into the distance screaming like a nazgul because she is one. Then suddenly forst from satyricon flew down and landed in front of them and then the were really cold because frost is crazy. You must come with me said frost you are the chosen ones and then frost grabbed them and they passed out adam thought: Everything here is so dark Everything here is so cold I remember it as from a dream.

Frost flew into the freezing moon carrying Lilith and adam as they travelled to another dimention.


End file.
